From Two Worlds
by OVEGI
Summary: We are from different worlds but have similar meanings. You and I can work together to defeat our enemies. I need you as much as you need me. It may be hard but I believe that we can do anything. All we have to do is hope. It doesn't matter if we are from two worlds. We are actually the same if you look closely. I am your Yin and you are my Yang...


**A/N:** _Hello readers! OVEGI here! I decided to delete Broken and re-write it a later in the year. So this is my new LoK, Naruto crossover. Please review and let me know what you think about it. There will be differences in the story if you don't like then don't read. It's going to be a long story so I don't know how many chapters it will be but I will just go with the flow. More will be told in later chapters. _

Quick Note:

_thinking, reading_

**Demon talking, deep voice, jutsus**

_**demon thoughts, mentally saying a jutsu, deep voice thoughts**_

Okay without further a do, here is the story!

Oh and one more thing...

**I do not own either Naruto or LoK, I just own the story.**

* * *

**From Two Worlds**

**Summary: **We are from different worlds but have similar meanings. You and I can work together to defeat our enemies. I need you as much as you need me. It may be hard but I believe that we can do anything. All we have to do is hope. It doesn't matter if we are from two worlds. We are actually the same if you look closely. I am your Yin and you are my Yang...

**Chapter 1: Mission**

* * *

It was just like any other day in Konoha. Pretty much peaceful. There was no threat anywhere. It's kind of boring. There's no action anywhere. Three years ago I decided to let Kakashi be the new Hokage. It was not because he had to. It was because I just gave up my dream when Sasuke disappeared once again. I know he didn't die on our final battle but I guess he just wanted me to leave him alone. It was his wish. I was so focused on him that I didn't realize other people need me. So I did just that. I left him alone. After that, I didn't want to be Hokage. I didn't really want people to treat me as a hero. I want people to treat me as a regular person now. That's why I became a member of the Anbu Black Ops. I felt like I needed to be one. I still don't know why but I bet I'll find out soon.

I stood on top of the Hokage Tower and watched as citizens walked around, talked, or did other things. I smiled a little thinking that everything was back to normal. Looks like there won't be any missions in a while. I saw my old friend Iruka down near the entrance to the gate and waved at him. I was surprised when he looked up and waved back. Since I'm an Anbu, I don't have anytime to hangout with anyone. Not even some time for a bowl of ramen. I do get to chat with them for a little though.

A lot has change since the years though. Sakura and Ino became a Medic Ninjas and work with Shizune. Lee, Shikamaru, and Tenten became Senseis and have students. Hinata finally got along with her father and he treats her like a princess now. She's gotten stronger the past years. She doesn't rely on me anymore. I'm really proud of her. She's also gotten over me like I've gotten over Sakura. She's still in love with Sasuke but I doubt he'll come back now. He's living peaceful somewhere out there and that makes me happy also. Granny started taking a lot of breaks now since she's mentally old. Choji lost some weight and cut his hair. He actually looks attractive but not in the wrong way though. I haven't heard of Kiba or Shino anywhere and I hope they're okay. Konohamaru is getting stronger and stronger by the day but I can still kick his 14 year old ass. Gaara is still Kazekage and doing well. It's just the same old same old with him. That's pretty much it now.

I was startled when I heard some footsteps coming near me. I took a quick turn and got in my stance. I loosened up when it was just Yamoto. He still kept that scary look that sent chills down my spine. _I wonder what he wants, _I thought.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you Uzimaki," he informed.

I'm not really used to him calling me by my last name now but I guess I have to get used to it.

"Alright," I replied.

I followed as he escorted me to the main room of the Hokage Tower. He opened the door for me and I was greeted by the faces of fellow Anbu Members and of course...the Hokage. My former Sensei. I raised an eyebrow. Is this finally going to be a mission? Kakashi was wearing the formal Hokage attire but he kept that stupid mask on. Never in my life have I seen his face. He was propped in his new book of the Icha Icha Series. I cleared my throat causing him to look up. Man, him and those books.

"Oh Naruto!" he said as he put his book to the side.

"What do you want Master Kakashi?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Naruto, you know you can just call me Kakashi. I'm not your Sensei anymore."

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. "Habit." Then I looked serious. "So what's this about?"

"Oh right. I assigned a mission for you and for you only."

Finally some action. Let's just hope it's a good mission. I was ready to hear what he was about to say. What kind of mission was it. It really shocked me after what came out of his covered mouth. I couldn't choose to be either excited or terrified.

"You get an S-ranked mission." He said it casually like it didn't bother me.

S-rank missions are the hardest ever. It's even worse going on one alone. At least I got a mission though. I didn't care either way as long as I had something to do. No matter how frightened I was. I just hope it's not about Sasuke.

"What is it about?" I asked.

He sighed. "This is one of the toughest S-ranked missions ever. It's only for special ninjas. That's why I assigned you to it. I believe you've worked on your new jutsu right?"

I raised an eyebrow once again. I learned a new jutsu a year ago. It's a teleportation jutsu. It can teleport a person from place to place but it drains some of your chakara if you use it too much or you teleport to a really far place. It's sort of hard but you must have the picture of the place you want to go to in your head than you can teleport to it. It made me wonder where do I have to go. I looked at the other Anbu members. They kept their eyes on the Hokage.

"Yes," I answered. "I know how to do it."

"Good, because you'll need it." He lent in and rested his chin on his hands. He stared at me with the look of seriousness. "Someone from another dimension is in trouble and they need your help."

"Another dimension?" This was really confusing. I blinked.

"Yes. I found a scroll sitting on my desk and I looked in it and found an SOS. The information said this..." He tossed it to me. I opened it up.

_Dear Naruto Uzimaki,_

_I need your help. My dear friend is in deep danger. I wish for you to come and help her put a stop to this demon. I know you are not apart of this world but I believe you can appear here. Our worlds are different and we have different things but if you see this we are internally similar. I hope you get this Mr. Uzimaki because there is not much time. This is my wish and I want you to grant it. _

_ - Unknown_

I rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Kakashi without saying a word. Everyone stared at me wanting to know my answer. Will I go or will I not? I was thinking the same thing. I was also confused about the SOS. Who are they and how do they know my name? It was silent in the room. They were waiting. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do you know where this dimension is?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto," Kakashi answered. "That was all I knew."

I thought about it for a while. _Should I do this? _I thought. _What about the teleportation jutsu? Traveling to another dimension is pretty far and could use up my chakara. What do I do? _Suddenly I heard a voice ring in my head. It was a man's voice. It sounded unfamiliar. He kept saying my name over and over again.

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Naruto..._

_Help us..._

Then I made my decision. I'm going on that mission. That person must need my help really bad. I bet they're in serious trouble. I looked at Kakashi and gave my stupid grin like I always do. It looked like he was smiling back. He knew my answer. Of course he did. I turned to Yamoto and my fellow members of the Anbu. I looked back at my former Sensei and threw up my hand giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Kakashi you can count on me!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "I see you still haven't matured yet Naruto." He tossed the scrolled back to me. I gave him a questionable look.

"Why are you handing me this?"

"It's for your teleportation jutsu so you'll know where to go." That makes sense.

"Alright but how will I contact to you?"

"You won't." Again he says things so casually.

I only nodded and placed my masked on closing my eyes. In one hand I had the scroll and I did a hand sign in the other. I was ready.

"Good luck," said Kakashi.

"Don't die out there," Yamoto joked. Screw him.

I just need to concentrate on the scroll. Where could the SOS be? I have to look beyond the scroll. That's what I focused on. Everyone else was tuned out. My chakara formed around me. I knew they were all watching me. My surroundings became white. I saw a shadow from far. He called my name like he did minutes ago. I stepped towards him. He placed his hand on my forehead making me see everything. I saw a snow storm out in the middle of nowhere then I saw a cabin. His friend must be trapped in there. I finally got the picture. I opened my eyes with the look of determination.

"Got it!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes again and chanted the words to my jutsu.

**Nenriki idō!**

Then everything went blank. I felt myself moving while I heard unfamiliar voices. It wasn't scary. This must be the dimensional world. I had to keep on the lookout for the man's voice. There were too many voices to hear him. **Listen closely Naruto.** I could hear Kurama's voice. He was right, I had to listen closely. I had to tune out the other voices. I closed my eyes and listened. I opened my eyes when I heard his voice again. The man's voice. The man who wrote the SOS.

_Naruto...over here..._

I followed the voice and saw the shadow once again. I didn't even know what he looked like but at the moment I didn't care. He held out his hand telling me to grab it so I did. Once again it went blank and I started falling. That's when I really opened my eyes. I was laying in a blanket of snow. It took me a while to realize where I was. I slowly got up from the snow while the snowflakes fell lightly. It was so cold. I trotted my way to find where ever that cabin was. It was too hard to see.

"How am I going to find you?" I asked myself.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! So how was it? Please review to let me know what you think and if you have any questions. I don't even know if there is a teleportation jutsu on Naruto so I just made it up but if there is I'd kindly like to know what it's called. Chapter 2 will be coming soon so stay tuned. Also if you saw spelling and grammar errors, I am dearly sorry but my Microsoft Word got deleted in my computer. It was free, but I didn't even have a security key. So I tried my best to use the Docs. So anyway...OVEGI out!_

_Also:_

**Nenriki idō: Teleportation **


End file.
